Bienvenue Bella
by Cinnam0nGirl
Summary: TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST sur DamnAddict of Lemon Fanfictions      Bella, jeune journaliste, est engagée par le plus grand des magazines, mais en quoi consistera le baptême dont parle Carlisle son nouveau boss.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Isabella, j'ai 26 ans et je suis fraichement diplômée en journalisme, études succédant à celle de bibliothécaire.

Je suis à présent à la recherche d'un emploi et j'aimerais vraiment trouver quelque chose qui conjugue mes compétences.

Je viens de lire dans les petites annonces qu'un grand magasine recherche une journaliste pour s'occuper de la rubrique parlant des livres du cinéma et du théâtre. Les livres sont indubitablement mon domaine et bien que je ne me sois pas rendue au cinéma ou au théâtre depuis des lustres, l'actualité à ce sujet ne m'est pas inconnue.

C'est donc confiante que je téléphone afin de prendre rendez-vous aves monsieur Carlisle Cullen, fondateur et directeur de cet hebdomadaire.

Je me présente à la réceptionniste, qui dispache les appels, et me trouve peu après en communication avec Mr Cullen. Il me semble très affable et me donne rendez-vous pour cet après-midi même à quatorze heure.

Cela me donne juste le temps de me doucher, de trouver les vêtements adéquat, un joli tailleur que Charlie, mon père, m'a offert et de relire mon curriculum vitae afin de vérifier qu'il est complet et sans fautes.

Le siège de « Highlight » se trouve au centre-ville à un quart d'heure de route de chez moi, quelle chance je n'aurais pas à me battre tous les matins avec mon réveil.

C'est donc vers treize heure que j'entre dans ma voiture pour faire route vers le magazine. Je sais que je serais à l'avance mais je préfère comme cela au cas où il y aurait de la circulation et que j'ai des difficultés à trouver une place de parking.

A treize heure quarante-cinq je suis devant les portes de Highlight. J'entre et me présente à la réception où je fais connaissance avec la jeune femme que j'ai eu tout à l'heure en communication.

Elle me fait m'asseoir quelques instant dans le lobby et préviens le directeur de ma présence.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard un homme dans la cinquantaine, grand, élancer, blond et très racer vient à ma rencontre.

Je me lève, me présente à nouveau. Il me sert la main, une poigne ferme mais chaleureuse. Avec le sourire il m'invite à le suivre. Nous longeons le couloir sur quelques pas et prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage. Les portes s'ouvre sur un espace clair et aménager de quelques fauteuils d'une table basse, de quelques plantes vertes, de distributeurs de boissons, bonbon et café.

Il bifurque vers la gauche et m'ouvre la porte de son bureau et me convie à m'asseoir. Il prend place en face de moi de l'autre côté de l'imposant meuble qui lui sert de table de travail.

Tout ici est de bon goût, classieux sans pour autant être tape à l'œil, tout comme la personne en face de moi.

L'entretien se déroule à merveille, Mr Cullen à l'air vraiment intéressé par ce que j'ai à lui proposer et je semble convenir parfaitement à l'emploi à pourvoir.

Vous savez mademoiselle Swan, je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver autant de compétences chez une personne si jeune et je suis très heureux que vous ayez répondu à cette annonce. J'ai eu l'occasion d'auditionner pas mal de monde jusque-là mais personne ne me convenait, je cherchais quelqu'un de jeune qui pourrais s'intégrer parfaitement à notre équipe.

Il cherchait ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'il ne cherchait plus ? Que j'étais engagée ?

Mon étonnement et les questions que je me posais devaient être écrits sur mon visage car il rit doucement.

Oui mademoiselle Swan, je vous engage. Je ne peux pas laisser une telle occasion, une telle perle que vous, me passer sous le nez.

Il téléphone maintenant à la réceptionniste et lui demande de monter le contrat type afin que nous le remplissions et le signons.

Les formalités et la paperasserie terminée il se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille Isabella.

J'étais surprise de sa soudaine familiarité mais réussi quand même à parler.

Heu Bella. Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Bella, s'il vous plait.

D'accord mais toi tu m'appelle Carlisle et tu laisses tomber le vous, comme je viens de te le dire tu es entrée dans la famille et ici tout le monde se tutoie et s'appelle par son prénom, il n'y a pas de Monsieur, Madame ou de vous qui tienne.

Heu bon très bien mons… heu Carlisle.

Voilà qui est mieux. Suis moi je vais te présenter aux autres.

Il m'entraine dans les dédales du magazine et commence les présentations. Tout d'abord Esmée qui se trouve être son épouse et qui est rédactrice en chef.

Esmée, chérie je te présente Bella elle s'occupera de la nouvelle rubrique.

Ahh Bella, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, soit la bienvenue parmi nous.

Sur ce elle me serre tendrement dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue, je ne peux faire autrement que de lui rendre son accolade, cette femme semble être la douceur incarnée et elle est charmante.

Allé la belle, nous allons suivre le grand manitou, nous allons te faire visiter et te présenter à tout le monde. Je crois que tu vas très bien t'intégré ici, tu sembles parfaite.

Je me demande comment, sur un simple coup d'œil elle peut juger que je serais à ma place et parfaite ici ? Je ne me pose pas plus de questions car en fait c'est vrai que cet accueil et leur gentillesse à elle et Carlisle me met à l'aise. Je me sens déjà comme chez moi bien qu'un tout petit je ne sais quoi me titille, je ne vais pas dire que ça me dérange mais en même temps je ne sais pas, j'ai encore quelques réserves.

C'est donc escortée par Carlisle et Esmée que j'arrive dans une énorme pièce remplie de tables de travail, d'ordinateurs et les murs couverts des parutions passées du magazine.

Tout le monde s'arrête de travailler et lance en cœur

Bonjour Carlisle, bonjour Esmée

Carlisle prend la parole.

Bonjour à tous, je viens vous présenter Isabella, mais elle préfère que nous l'appelions Belle, elle s'occupera de la rubrique lecture et cinéma.

Soudainement, tout le monde se dirige vers moi et je suis baladée d'une paire de bras à une autre, embrassée par chacun, me souhaitant la bienvenue.

Je fais comme cela connaissance avec, Alice, une petite pile électrique brune qui s'occupe de la mode, de Emmett, une armoire à glace qui je le découvrirais plus tard s'occupait à juste raison de la rubrique cuisine, de Rosalie, une sculpturale et magnifique blonde qui sans étonnement s'occupe de la beauté, Jacob, jeune homme ma fois très bien de sa personne qui pour sa part est en charge de la rubrique voiture et moto, James, des sports, Victoria pour la forme, Jasper, tiens lui je suis étonnée, un homme qui s'occupe du courrier du cœur c'est pas commun et enfin Edward qui est en charge de la musique.

A regarder tout ce monde, je me demande maintenant si je suis vraiment à ma place car ils ont l'air d'avoir été, tous autant qu'ils sont, engagé sur casting plus qu'autre chose. J'ai en face de moi un panel de ce qui existe de plus beaux, sexy et attirant dans chacunes des gentes.

Je me sens intimidée mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfoncer dans ce sentiment que déjà je suis trainée dans cette mini foule et tout le monde me pose des questions et a franchement l'air d'être content que je sois là. Tous ont l'air avide de mieux me connaitre. Finalement j'allais peut-être me plaire ici et même me faire des amis.

Carlisle fini par m'arracher à la meute de mes futurs collègues, il les pousse à reprendre le travail et me reconduit gentiment à l'entrée me signalent en chemin que je débutais demain vendredi. Il me dit aussi qu'une fête se tiendra après les heures de travail pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et que par tradition j'aurais alors droit à mon baptême afin de voir si je serais de taille à intégrer pleinement l'équipe.

Cette dernière information me fait un peu peur, mais à la lumière des personnes que j'ai rencontrées aujourd'hui ça ne devrait pas être bien méchant.

Je rentre donc à la maison, presque sereine et suis mon train train quotidien. Je vais me coucher de bonne heure afin d'être en forme pour ma toute première journée de travail dans mon nouvel univers.

Je m'endors et ma nuit est peuplée de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui. Mes rêves m'emmènent dans un monde de sensualités. Plus que probablement la beauté de tous mes collègues met sens dessus dessous mes perceptions. Cela fait quelques mois que je suis célibataire et étant une jeune femme plutôt sérieuse le « petit coup d'un soir » n'a jamais été une option pour moi, donc il faut bien dire que côté érotisme je suis en manque.

C'est émoustillée et la tête pleine d'images pas très catholiques que je me lève. Une bonne douche devrait réussir à me remettre les idées à l'endroit. J'espère que j'arriverais à regarder mes nouvelles connaissances sans y repenser.

A neuf heure tapante je suis au magazine. Je suis directement prise en charge par Alice qui s'est mise en tête d'être ma marraine.

Tu vas voir ma belle, tu vas te plaire ici, enfin je l'espère de tout cœur, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour ta fête de bienvenue et ton baptême, si tu passes cela sans soucis je sais que nous serons les plus grandes amies du monde.

Pourrais-tu me dire en quoi consiste ce « baptême » ?

Oh non ! La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que si tu te laisses aller tu vas certainement apprécier autant que nous.

Elle me dit cela sur le ton de la confidence, très proche de moi sa hanche collée à la mienne et en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Elle ne serait pas une fille comme moi que je penserais qu'elle essaie de me séduire. Non mais attends ! Elle ne serait pas ?

Elle s'écarte de moi et me conduit à ma table de travail, elle me montre tous les outils qui sont à ma disposition pour moi écrire mes articles puis me laisse pour rejoindre son endroit à elle. Au passage elle s'approche de Jasper et sans prêter attention à nous tous elle l'embrasse langoureusement. Je suis scotchée mais en même temps j'ai la réponse à la question que je me posais il y a quelques minutes encore.

La matinée se passe tranquillement, vient l'heure de la pose de midi. Comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot, mes compagnons de travail se retrouvent tous autour de mon espace de travail.

Dit Bella tu viens avec nous hein, m'interpelle Alice

Ah oui, tu fais déjà presque partie de la famille, tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber, enchaine Emmett

C'est vrai ça, me dit Edward en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi et humant mes cheveux, il faut que tu t'habitues à nous.

Tellement surprise du soudain intérêt d'Edward je n'avais pas réalisé que quelqu'un était placé derrière moi.

Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, dit Jacob m'attirant contre lui par les hanches et murmurant à la hauteur de mon oreille, elle s'intégrera parfaitement selon moi.

J'avais le souffle coupé, j'aurais dû être choquée mais mon corps me trahissait et je me retrouvais pantelante et désireuse qu'aucune de ses mains ne me quittes. Je suis encore perdue dans mes pensée et rêveuse sur les sensations que les mains de Jacobs avaient laissée sur mes hanches. Ces mains, ces sensations qui sont remplacée bien vite par des mains plus petites, plus douces, je sens une paire de seins se coller contre mon dos et la tête de Victoria apparu dans mon champs de vision périphérique et je la sens collé sa joue contre la mienne. En même temps Rosalie vient se placer devant moi et nous coince Victoria et moi dans ses bras et par la même occasion presse nos trois corps les uns contre les autres. Je relève mon visage vers elle, je dois avoir une expression plus qu'étonnée autant par la situation mais je dois dire encore plus par les sentiments et les sensations qu'elle me procure, je dois vraiment être en manque. Rosalie profite que j'ai le visage levé vers elle et elle approche lentement et dit

Je dois dire que pour une fois Jacke je suis d'accord avec toi, notre petite Bella à l'air plus que réceptive.

Et sur ce elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma surprise est à son comble quand malgré moi je réponds à son baiser. On dirait vraiment que mon corps a décidé de ne plus m'obéir et d'avoir sa propre volonté.

Puis soudain, elle m'attrape par la main et m'entraine à sa suite.

Nous nous retrouvons tous dans le mess de l'entreprise, l'ambiance est bonne et tout le monde parle et ris. Je suis encore bouleversée par ce qui vient de se passer mais comme tous agissent comme si rien n'était arrivé je commence à me demander si je ne deviens pas folle et si je n'ai pas rêver tout éveillée.

C'est ma main toujours dans celle de Rosalie qui me prouve le contraire. Nous arrivons près de Carlisle et ce qu'elle dit continue de me convaincre.

Boss, je crois que tout se passera à merveille ce soir, je pense que Bella réussira son épreuve avec succès.

Et elle se retourne sur moi le sourire aux lèvres et comme pour prouver ce qu'elle avance elle me laisse plantée là devant mon patron après m'avoir à nouveau embrassée.

Effectivement Bella je pense que tu seras parfaite.

Une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue dans ses yeux venait de s'allumer.

Le repas se passe bien, l'ambiance est joviale, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans une grande famille, ils ont tous l'air d'être si proche les uns des autres.

L'après-midi s'envole à une vitesse incroyable, ce qui s'est passé ce midi n'a pas quitté mon esprit. Vais-je pouvoir m'intégrer dans cette équipe sachant que je vais plus que probablement encore être sujette aux assauts de mes collègues. Cela me rend toute chose, il est vrai qu'ils sont tous très sexy et bénéficier de ce genre d'attention est somme toute flatteur. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée par une fille auparavant et je dois dire que j'ai apprécié.

C'est finalement moins angoissée que je ne le pensais que je suis les autres vers la salle où se tient ma petite réception de bienvenue.

Je suis estomaquée de voir que celle-ci est décorée de banderoles, de lampions de la musique est jouée en fond sonore et dans le fond de la salle se trouve un buffet.

La fête se déroule magnifiquement, tout le monde s'amuse, la nourriture est bonne et le champagne coule à flot. Je trouve que l'intention est très gentille venant de Carlisle. L'ambiance est super bonne et tous viennent discuter de choses et d'autres avec moi.

Carlisle attire notre attention à tous en tapant sur son verre à l'aide d'un couteau.

Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes réunis pour souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue à Bella. Bella, je peux affirmer que nous tous ici sommes heureux que tu nous ais rejoint. Je propose donc un toast, levez vos verres à notre nouvelle journaliste. Bienvenue Bella.

Et tous reprennent en cœur. Puis s'adressant aux garçons

Bon les gars, vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire, nous n'allons pas faillir à la tradition.

Ha ça non alors. Répondirent-ils tous en cœur dans une effusion de petits rires.

Une chaise se trouve tirée vers le milieu de la salle et les filles m'entraine et m'asseye dessus, elles viennent se placer derrière moi, un peu plus loin. Bon ! Ca y est, c'est le moment ! Que va-t-il m'arrivé !

La musique est montée d'un cran, les garçons se mettent à danser devant nous. Tous les garçons même Carlisle.

Je souris, ce n'est vraiment pas moche à voir tous ces bellâtres se déhanchant et s'amusant. Si c'est ça mon baptême, ben il n'y a pas de soucis.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air tout, leurs danse qui semblait désordonnée au départ prend maintenant la forme d'une chorégraphie. Ils se mettent en arc de cercle devant moi et… Oh bon dieu ! Chacun d'eux à leur tour viens me faire une lap dance. Purée qu'ils sont sexy, ha nan mais moi j'en peux plus là, ils veulent me rendre dingue ou quoi !

Et encore je n'avais rien vu car après qu'ils soient chacun passé près de moi ne voilà pas que sensuellement ils enlèvent leur chemise.

J'ai chaud, je suis certaine d'être rouge tomate voire plus. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir si les filles sont aussi surprises que moi mais loin de là elles ont toutes le sourire aux lèvres et ne quittent pas les garçons des yeux.

Les voilà maintenant tous autour de moi, sans leur chemise, mon dieu, c'est un étalage de pectoraux et d'abdominaux, il n'y en a pas un qui soit mal foutu, même Carlisle rien de son corps ne peut trahir son âge.

Ah ben voilà qu'ils se chamaillent pour mes mains, hein quoi pardon ! Mes mains ! Ils les saisissent et les voilà qu'ils se caressent avec MES MAINS. Je dois perdre la tête là ce n'est pas possible, mon réveil va sonner, je vais me réveiller.

Mais non ça continue, Jacob est maintenant devant moi, il est proche, très proche, il enjambe mes cuisses et se saisi de mes deux mains, il les passe sur son torse, sur ses superbe abdominaux, il s'écarte et me tire par la main pour que je me lève, là il m'attire à lui et place mes mains sur ses fesses, fermes, musclées, mes mains remonte sur mes bras et l'une d'elle passe sous mon menton pour le relever et que nos regards se rencontre, je suis rouge écarlate.

Il approche son visage du mien puis caresse ma joue avec la sienne, il est très bien rasé, sa peau est aussi douce que la mienne, il me murmure à l'oreille

Tu as l'air d'apprécier ma belle

Il se recule et me regarde hocher la tête, la seule façon pour moi de répondre. C'était probablement le seul signe qu'il attendait. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et un baiser d'abord innocent est échanger mais bien vite ce baiser change et s'échauffe tout comme lui, je le sens se durcir contre moi.

Finalement je me retrouve là, seule pantelante, au milieu des autres qui me sourient.

Emmett prend la parole.

Bon allez les filles c'est à votre tour.

Là je suis perdue, je regarde les filles pour comprendre, elles m'entourent et m'explique que c'est à nous maintenant à faire le spectacle, que ça fait partie de mon initiation.

Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt timide et discrète, cela aurait dû me faire paniquer, mais les garçons ayant bien joué leur jeu et le champagne faisant effet, je suis plus qu'émoustillée et j'ai envie de leur rendre la pareille, bien que je ne sois pas certaine d'être à leur hauteur ni à celle de mes copines.

L'ambiance et la musique ont raisons de mes derniers doutes et je commence à danser, j'essaie d'être le plus sensuelle possible, je regarde les garçons un à un, une expression sexy sur le visage et le feu dans mes yeux. Ce qu'ils me revoient m'électrise. Ils ont l'air d'apprécier le show que nous leur faisons, toutes mes barrières sont tombées et quand mes copines commence à déboutonner leur chemisier je n'hésite pas un instant à faire de même.

Nous nous approchons maintenant des garçons, je vois mes copines les cajoler, et je ne sais vers lequel me diriger car je me souviens qu'Alice est avec Jasper, donc peut-être que d'autre couple existe, mais c'est là que je vois la dite Alice caresser sans vergogne le bel Edward et Jasper s'amuser avec Victoria puis les couples changent encore, ok, bon ben je suis le mouvement et décide de faire goûter à Jacob un peu de la médecine qu'il m'avait servi un peu plus tôt.

Je m'approche de lui à pas félin, je pose une main sur son torse et entreprend de tourner autour de lui faisant par la même occasion glisser ma main sur son fessier. Je me retrouve à nouveau devant lui et me colle contre son corps sentant que sa vigueur de tout à l'heure avait encore prise plus d'ampleur. Je le regarde les sourcils relever dans une expression d'étonnement et de questionnement et lui demande

Dis-moi beau gosse, c'est vraiment ce que je crois où tu as mis tes chaussettes dans ton slip ?

Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle tu le découvriras dans pas longtemps.

Ça c'est certain

Lui répondis-je en passant ma main sur son jeans à l'emplacement où son membre tendu le déformait. Pour bien lui montrer que je vérifiais que ce n'était pas ses chaussettes, je prends, toujours à travers l'étoffe, son sexe à pleine main et j'y exerce une pression qui le fait gémir.

Il me regarde d'un air étonné mais eu l'air d'apprécier.

Ah oui effectivement ce ne sont pas tes chaussettes

Lui murmurais-je les lèvres pratiquement posées sur les siennes, puis je le laisse là pour passer à une autre de nos proies de jeu.

Je ne me contrôle plus, je suis prise dans une frénésie de sensualité et je joue la provocation à fond. Je m'amuse bien mais nos jeux m'échauffe, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été excitée à ce point et je peux dire que sans conteste mon shorty est ruiné.

Nous les filles, quittons la proximité des garçons pour à nouveau nous réunir à quelques mètres devant eux. J'observe mes compagnes d'amusement pour voir ce qu'elles ont en réserve et là, toutes se dirigent vers moi et m'entourent.

Hmmm Bella, tu t'en sors bien, j'en étais certaine. Me dit Alice au creux de l'oreille.

Prête à les rendre encore plus dingue. Me demande Victoria.

Je les regarde, elles ont le sourire aux lèvres, elles sont joueuses et je dois dire que je me sens bien de les suivre dans ce délire.

Allons y à fond les filles, je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais je vous suis.

Ah les mecs avaient voulu me rendre dingue avec leur show et leurs caresses, et bien ils allaient voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Je vois les filles continuer leur strip tease en faisant glisser la fermeture de leur jupe et j'imite leur geste. Sensuellement et en même temps qu'elle je me débarrasse de ma jupe et en un seul mouvement, nous les lançons toutes sur les garçons dont le regard se fait de plus en plus brulant et prédateur.

Emportée dans la chaleur de l'instant je suis les filles dans leurs délires, nous commençons à nous caresser et ensuite à nous caresser les unes les autres, bien entendu étant mon baptême je me rends compte que l'attention des filles se concentrer sur moi. Je me retrouve avec je ne sais combien de paires de mains sur moi, des bouches m'embrassent le cou, les épaules. Je ne régis même pas quand mon soutiens gorge se trouve enlevé et sur chacun de mes mamelons une bouche se pose. Je me laisse complètement allé aux sensations jusqu'à ce que j'entende un des garçons grogner. Cela attire mon regard, ils ont tous les yeux de la taille de soucoupe et leurs mains ont trouvé le chemin de leur sexe par-dessus leur pantalon.

Je reprends un peu mes esprits et montre discrètement aux filles l'effet que nous avons sur les garçons. C'est là qu'Alice invite Jasper à nous rejoindre. Les autres garçons suivent dans la volée et nous voilà tous pris dans une marée de bras, de mains, de bouches tous plus caressant et demandeurs les uns que les autres.

En peu de temps je remarque que je suis nue et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule. Devant moi se tient Rosalie, nue elle aussi, la tête posée en arrière sur l'épaule de Emmett qui la tiens par les hanches et qui de toute évidence la prends par derrière. Elle respire vite et gémis, Emmett me regarde dans les yeux et dirige l'une de ses mains vers le sexe de sa compagne, je suis des yeux cette main inquisitrice, son autre main rejoint mon visage et caresse ma joue puis passe doucement dans ma nuque et m'attire lentement, pour me laisser le temps de réagir et refuser ce qu'il veut me faire faire. Je comprends son intention et lui souris, pourquoi pas finalement, allons jusqu'au bout des choses, je suis super excitée et là mes fantasmes prennent vie, je serais idiotes de ne pas en profiter. C'est donc de mon plein gré que ma bouche se referme langoureusement sur l'un des mamelons de Rosalie pendant que mes doigts roulent et titillent l'autre. Rosalie ouvre momentanément les yeux et me souris, visiblement heureuse que je joue le jeu. Derrière moi je sens une érection se presser sur mes fesses, je peux sentir que celle-ci est protégée d'un préservatif donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Des doigts, féminins par contre, viennent caresser mes fesses et lentement descendent vers ma fente trempée. Ces doigts entrent en moi , les mains masculines de celui presser contre moi, m'entourent et viennent se poser l'une sur un sein, l'autre viens se presser doucement sur mon clitoris y imprimant un mouvement circulaire. Je crois perdre pied, c'est si bon que mon orgasme se construit et monte en moi, la jeune femme me pénétrant doit certainement le sentir car elle quitte mon antre et à mon tour je la sens prendre le pénis tendu de celui qui me fait monter au ciel et le diriger à mon entrée. Là je quitte la poitrine de Rosalie pour voir qui me procure se traitement et là quel n'est pas mon étonnement de voir qu'Alice était celle qui me pénétrait et que Jasper est celui qu'elle dirige en moi en l'embrassant. Elle-même est prise par Edward qui croise mon regard, il se penche sur le dos d'Alice, me prend par la nuque et m'attire à lui pour l'un des baisers les plus chaud que j'ai eu de ma vie. En même temps Jasper me pénètre. Tout cela à l'air de les exciter autant que moi, Edward accélère ses mouvements et s'enfonce plus sauvagement en Alice qui crie son plaisir dans la bouche de Jasper qui me laboure consciencieusement, mes muscles me trahissent, Jasper m'attrape par les hanches pour me soutenir et pour m'attirer avec encore plus de force à la rencontre de ses coups de hanches. Mes parois vaginales se resserrent, la main d'Alice rejoint mon clitoris délaissé par Jasper et là c'est l'explosion. Mon orgasme est puissant, long, merveilleux. Je crie mon plaisir sans aucune retenue. L'expression de ce dernier déclenche une réaction en chaine. Je sens Jasper jouir en moi, Alice le rejoins en même temps d'Edward et devant moi Rosalie et Emmett nous suivent de quelques secondes.

Appuyée sur Rosalie et enlacée par mes autres collègues tout proches je reprends doucement mon souffle quand j'entends des gémissements venir d'un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Prise dans le feu de l'action j'avais complètement oublié Esmée, Jacob, Victoria et Carlisle.

Nous nous dénouons de la position dans la quelle nos six corps se trouvent et regardons un moment les ébats de nos autres collègues et patrons.

Esmée est allongée sur la moquette, entre ses jambes se trouve Vicoria qui la lèche et lui enfonce joyeusement quelques doigts, cette dernière est sur ses genoux écartés et entre eux se trouve Jacob qui lui administre le même traitement qu'elle fait subir à Esmée. Esmée quand a elle profite de la bouche et des doigts de Victoria pendant que sa bouche est ses doigts à elle s'occupe de Carlisle. Ce tableau en lui-même à déjà le don de raviver le feu de mon bas ventre, mais de voir l'érections proéminente de Jacob dont seul sa propre main s'occupe m'achève.

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que tout le monde observe mes réactions. Ils attendent de voir ce que je vais faire. Bon ben, ok. J'ai envie d'y aller alors j'y vais.

Je m'avance vers le quatuor, m'agenouille aux côté de Victoria et Jacob. Je caresse la main de ce dernier tout en me penchant. Goulument je le prends en bouche, il a un magnifique gout sucré salé. Sa main lâche son sexe et viens s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. Il me donne le rythme à suivre pour lui faire plaisir. Le sucer ainsi me fait mouiller comme pas possible et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'avoir en moi, je le suce une dernière fois puis je cherche les autres des yeux. Alice apparemment m'a comprise et me tend un préservatif que je m'empresse de sortir de son emballage et de le dérouler sur l'impressionnante longueur de Jacke.

Cela fait, je l'enjambe et m'empale lentement sur lui, profitant de chaque sensation de me sentir emplie par lui. Je le chevauche faisant rouler mes hanches frottant mon clitoris à son pubis. Chaque sensation est renforcée par l'orgasme que j'ai eu il y a quelques minutes.

Soudain je sens quelqu'un derrière moi, il se colle contre mon dos, son envie coincée entre nous.

Laisse toi allé Bella, ne te contracte pas, ressent, simplement.

Me dit une voix suave rendue rauque par le désir. Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule et vois que c'est Edward. Il me caresse les seins, pinçant doucement les mamelons, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Je me sens couler le long de la verge de Jacob. Puis ses mains longent mes flancs et viennent caresser mes fesses. L'une d'elle vient doucement appuyer sur mon dos pour que je me penche vers l'avant. Il embrasse chacune de mes rondeurs puis je sens quelque chose d'humide couler sur mon anus. Bien vite je comprends que c'est de la salive. Je suis son conseil et ne me contracte pas, je profite juste des sensations et elles sont plus que agréables.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps, une fois que ses doigts aient commencé à me travailler la petite entrée, pour comprendre où veut en venir Edward et PUTAIN ça me plait. Le sandwich est l'un des fantasmes que je ne pensais jamais réaliser un jour et m'y voilà.

Consciencieusement Edward me prépare à le recevoir, par contre je n'étais pas préparée à me sentir si remplie ni au plaisir que cela m'apporterait. Les sensations étaient digues, mon corps n'était plus que plaisir. Dieu que c'était bon. Edward me redresse un peu. J'ouvre les yeux pour me retourner et le regarder mais à la place je me retrouve face à une magnifique queue dressée et une main qui va et viens sur sa longueur. Un petit coup d'œil plus haut et je reconnais Emmett qui me souris. Il ne me faut pas plus d'encouragement, d'abord un petit coup de langue sur son frein, et l'avancée de ses hanches me montre à quel point il est d'accord avec ce que je m'apprête à faire. C'est lui-même qui dirige sa verge entre mes lèvres et je prends un réel plaisir à le sucer. Me voilà prise par tous les orifices possibles, si cela est encore possible je dirais que cela augmente encore mon plaisir. Je suis sur le point de jouir à nouveau et je sens que cet orgasme sera encore plus dévastateur que le premier. Il monte lentement, les muscles de mon périnée se contractent autour de Jacob et je me contracte aussi sur Edward. J'ai de plus en plus la respiration erratique et mon cœur risque à tout moment d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Mes gémissements sont étouffés par le sexe d'Emmett. Je sens sa verge se contracter de temps en temps, contraction annonciatrice de son orgasme, je le suce encore plus profondément et plus fort. Il se penche un peu vers l'avant et une de ses mains s'insinue entre Jacob et moi et viens trouver mon clitoris. Il le prince doucement, le masturbe. Ils veulent me rendre dingue. Je rends les armes quand je goûtes le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de Emmett et que les contractions de sa queue se font plus forte.

Les premières gouttes de sa semence inondant mon dos provoque ma jouissance. Mes muscles se serrent tellement et dans un rythme si soutenu que Jacob et Edward me suivent. C'est dans un concert de gémissement et de grognement que nous jouissons tous les quatre. Le son de nos plaisirs et de nos respirations pantelantes amène Carlisle Victoria et Esmée aussi à leur paroxysme.

Quelques minutes après, nous sommes tous assis ou coucher au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Tout le monde est là. Si l'on observe bien, chacun touche quelqu'un d'autre. Une connexion parfaite de tout le groupe. Si l'un recevait une décharge électrique, nous la ressentirions tous.

Carlisle s'assied et dit.

Bon et bien Bella, à ce que je vois tu es parfaitement intégrée et nous pouvons à présent te souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue parmi nous.

Et là tous en cœur ils scandent.

BIENVENUE BELLA.


	2. Nouvelles de Bienvenue Bella

Nouvelles de « Bienvenue Bella ».

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont voté pour « Bienvenue Bella » au concours TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST sur DamnAddict of Lemon.

Merci à vous car ce OS a brillamment terminé deuxième.

OS il est et OS il restera, en tout cas dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas d'idée pour le poursuivre, mais sait-on jamais )

Jacobisous à tout le monde.

Pois0nGirl


End file.
